colmaton_multiverse_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Lady Hatcher
History Powers and Abilities Powers - Flight - Mid level Super Strength - Mid Level Agility - Mid Level Durability - Mid level seductive abilities Abilities Fighting Styles: - Catch Wrestling - Folk Wrestling - Irish Boxing - Kickboxing - Dirty fighting Strengths: - Can fly a certain distance, depending on how much energy she has, the more energy, the longer the distance. - Has the strength to lift a one ton object and throw it 40 feet, as well as being able to bust down light to medium strength steel doors. - Can take a hell of a beating, being able to survive getting throw through walls and having vehicles and heavy objects land on top of her. - Able to react fast in the middle of combat, giving her an edge in ranged and hand to hand fighting. She also has size and weight as an advantage in a fight, allowing her to overpower her opponents with grappling and wrestling holds, throwing them around and body pressing them into submission. - Her favourite moves are body pressing her opponent against a wall, crushing them with her breasts and body weight, pinning them down with her large butt and grinding on them, pressing them into the ground and crushing them until they submit, and squeezing and crushing them between her thighs. - Her Egg Fuzzier gun allows her to trap her victims inside an egg shell. The size varies on the size of the victim, and the shell itself is harden and difficult to break out of. It also adds insult to injury due to the fact that there trapped in a rotten egg, which is slimy, damp and filled with noxious foul smelling fumes which can overwhelm any furson trapped inside for too long. - She also has her sticky egg bombs which she can trap furson to the ground or wall with its sticky white glue like liquid. - If needed she can act seductively to lure her opponent into a false sense of security as well as lure them into her grasp so she can bring on the pain. - She loves using cheap tactics in a fight, such as tickling her opponent with her feathers or throwing up dust into their eyes. Weaknesses - Her feathers are not fire proof. - Her egg shells can get broken by sharp objects very easily. - She gets too into the mood of dominating one opponent, meaning she is open to attacks from others. - She unknowing presents herself to others in a sexual manner. - She can't take on high end supers like Ranger, Lady Liberty and Dame Freedom. - Her seduction powers don't work on those with high level will power. Paraphernalia Equipment Weapons: - Egg Fuzzier gun - Sticky egg bombs - Energy Hatchet - Various items such as Power suppressing collars, somaform/sorafoam grenades and bondage throwing straps. Outfits: She wears a leather/spandex leotard with a fishnet design down the middle, thigh high spandex stockings with utility belts on them for items, high heel shoes and a leather mask. Stories Featured Character 101 Stories Other Stories Trivia